Broken Wings
by Slvrlipes82
Summary: Kenzie lost her mother 5 years ago only to discover he fahter wa a man named Bobby Singer.Now with feelings for a certian angle threatening her otherwise hard exterior, and a father who's still struggleing with thw idea of havign a daugheter; it's almost more than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_1 year later_

Kenzie kicked the tire of her 1975 ford bronco and shook her head. They were supposed to meet Dean and Sam at Bobby's the night before, but the car had broken down, and they were in a dead zone. It seemed nothing was going their way. The last mission had been a fail. The demon they had been tracking had gotten away with no trace. Three innocent people had died. Kenzie could feel her stomach doing flops. So many things about the case didn't make since to her. Teagan had urged her to call for Castile but she would not. Teagan didn't understand why. He may have some knowledge about the demon they were looking for. Kenzie flat out refused to ask for his help though. In fact she had been acting strangely for the last few months around him. It ticked Teagan off; still she couldn't force Zie to tell her what was up. Finally Teagan had got her to call Bobby who told them to come see him with all the information they had.

"Think they are getting worried?" Teagan finally asked.

Kenzie shrugged. "I dunno why?"

"Because we were supposed to meet them at 10 last night that was over 12 hours ago. I'm calling them."

Kenzie sighed and shrugged. "Fine whatever." She final said walking to the back of the ford bronco.

Teagan threw her hands up in the air. "What is your problem?"

Kenzie sighed. "First off how are you gonna call them when we have no cell service."

Teagan grunted shoving the phone back in her pocket. "Then call Cas."

"No!" Kenzie hissed sitting on the tail gate of the suv.

"You're an idiot!" Teagan hissed clasping her hands in front of her, and bowing her head.

Kenzie jumped off the truck and shoved Teagan. "What Are you doing?" She asked.

Teagan stumbled, but didn't budge from her current praying position. "Castiel please come save our stranded asses from our current spot in which we are stranded on this highway! AMEN!"

Kenzie grunted shoving Teagan once more. "Why did you do that?"

Teagan sighed, " I dunno what your problem with him is but we need help, I'm not spending another night here."

"Who has a problem with me?" Castiel's voice came from behind Teagan. His eyes met Kenzie's and she frowned turning away from him. He lowered his head a bit.

Kenzie growled, and walked to the other side of the vehicle leaning against it, and crossing her arms.

"Um...nobody. We need to get a message to the boys the bronco broke down...again." Teagan took a deep breath sick of Kenzie's current attitude, but sometimes the girl was hot and cold.

Castiel nodded, "I see and you didn't call them?"

"Dead Zone!" Kenzie called.

Castiel looked the direction she had walked and then to Teagan. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked confused.

Teagan shrugged. "I have no idea."

Castiel nodded "Should I take you to them?"

"NO!" Kenzie hissed walking to the front of the suv.

Teagan rolled her eyes, "Take me! Miss thing can stay her ass here alone."

"FINE!" Kenzie hollered.

Castiel looked at Kenzie then sighed, and grabbed Teagan's hand. The two were gone before Kenzie could say anything. Kenzie wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath not liking the feeling of being on the abandoned road alone. She refused to let Castiel take her to Bobby's though. Perhaps she was being childish. She wasn't sure why she was acting the way she was, she didn't even know why she was mad at Castiel.

"Zie!" Sam's voice called as two footsteps came towards her.

"Sam." She said softly turning to see Castiel who looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Dean is on his way with Bobby's tow truck.; should be about 30 minutes."

Cas approached the two causing Kenzie to uncomfortably put her arms over her chest as if to put something between the two. Cas stopped and looked at the ground.

"I'll be at Bobby's if you need me." He was gone before anyone could respond.

Sam watched Kenzie closely and shook his head, "What's up?"

Kenzie looked at him relaxing a bit. "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed, "What did Castiel do?"

Kenzie looked at her hands wringing them together. "I don't know."

Sam shook his head at her then reached out tilting her chin to meet her gaze. "Then why so mad at him?"

A tear slid down Kenzie's cheek. "I dunno! I honeslty don't"

Sam didn't speak for a moment then a smile appeared on his lips. "The attitude started when that girl kissed him in buffalo."

Kenzie sucked in a breath, "So?"

Sam laughed a bit, "I think you will figure it out."

...

An hour later Kenzie sat on the mattress in Bobby's study arms crossed over her chest, head resting against the window, and eyes fixed on Castiel. Why was she so mad at him. He hadn't done anything to her, and yet when she looked at him her blood boiled. And what had Sam meant about it starting with the girl in buffalo. Maybe the girl should have kept her lips to herself. Who goes around randomly kissing men you don't know. Sure she was drunk off her ass, but it didn't make her any less irritated.

"KENZIE!" Bobby hollered shaking her head.

"What?" She said blushing when Cas noticed her staring. He tilted his head a bit and met her gaze staring into her eyes a moment before she pulled away.

"You're journal?" Bobby said as if he was repeating himself.

Kenzie had showed up on Bobby's doorstep five years ago after her mother had been killed by demons. The last thing her mother had said was she could find her father at the address she had left in the glove box with a note for him. Bobby was what Kenzie had found, and after a mail in paternity test Bobby discovered he had a daughter who had grew up a hunter. They two had fallen into a comfortable routine, but it was still new territory for both of them. Kenzie had never taken to calling Bobby dad, and Bobby didn't seem to mind.

"Oh yes" She said pulling it out of her backpack and tossing it to him. She kept detailed notes and photos of every case she worked; a journal for every case with dates and locations, and all were now in Bobby's possession at the moment.

"Me and Sam will take a look at this. Dean and Teagan are working on your Bronco so you and Castiel will have to head to Bunkport to see if there is any relationship to what you're looking for.

"Me and Castiel?" She asked nervously.

"I can go alone I don't wish to make Kenzie uncomfortable." His voice almost sounded as if his feelings were hurt. Did Angle's have feelings?

"No it's ok I'll go with you, but we will need a car."

...

Kenzie pulled the black Chevy Impala into the parking spot of the buffalo inn taking up three spaces. Dean had threatened to gut her and feed her to the nearest demon if she let anything happen to his car. On top of that Castiel had not spoken to her the entire 5 hours they had driven. He seemed hurt by her recent actions, and it confused her even more.

"I'm sorry!" She finally said so softly she wasn't sure if Castiel had heard her.

He turned his head surprised, "For what?"

She held her breath unable to meet his gaze, "My attitude towards you lately. You didn't deserve it and I am sorry."

She could feel his eyes on her for a long time before he finally spoke, "Have I done something to anger you?"

Kenzie shook her head feeling tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She looked out the window so Castiel could not see them as she whipped them away. She breathed deep calming herself. She had not cried since her mother died 5 years ago. It made her feel weak.

"I don't' really know. Once I figure out I will let you know." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenzie sat in the small cafe with her laptop in front of her, and a chicken sandwich on the table beside her. She took a sip of her sweet tea, and made a note in the small journal. She could feel Castiel's eyes focused on her. It made her shift in her seat. Something about him made her uncomfortable, made her stomach hurt, and her palms sweat. She felt badly for how she had been treating him. He had never actually done anything to her, but still that anger she had felt was deep and thick.

It took her a moment to realize something had caught her eye. The Cafe was nearly empty, but she didn't want to be to loud. She looked up at Castiel, and as if he had read her mind he moved next to her and looked at the screen. She felt his arm brush against hers, his fingertips barly making contact with the side of her hand. It send a bolt of electricity through her. A feeling she didn't recognize , and it made her even more nervous.

"Um...Women in the community." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "They have reported waking up to a strange creature ontop of them. um...Always at night. Some have reported..." Kenzie stopped catching her breath.

Castiel looked at her then at the screen, "It's and incubus. I can smell it." He looked at Kenzie. "Your scent...your purity...it will attract him. We need to leave."

Kenzie looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't want...I mean. Something could happen to you Kenzie." Castiel stood up.

Kenzie shook her head, "No I am not leaving these women to this fate Cas."

Cas shook his head, "I don't want you harmed."

Kenzie closed her lap top and stood up. "We are staying. The first victim died we should go see her husband."

Cas sighed following behind her. He didn't want to stay here where she could be harmed, but he wasn't sure why. Why did the thought of anything coming near her make him so angry. He wanted to protect her, but why? All he knew for sure was that he was not leaving her side.

...

Kenzie had been unsure if she should have brought Castiel with her or not. He had been with Dean on a few cases, and was falling into a comfortable awkwardness about it. Hell he didn't even need a costume. Still it made her nervous, but Cas had refused to let her out of his site. He insisted that he wasn't letting anything happen to her. She looked at him for a moment. The way he sat perfectly still with perfect posture. The way he spoke with that deep voice,0 so hell bent on staying by her side that he didn't even pop out and back in like normal.

"This the place?" He asked staring up at the house; his eyes scanning the white siding and black shutters. He turned staring at her for a few long moments. "We should really get out of here Kenzie."

Kenzie shook her head and took a deep breath letting her eyes meet his, "Castiel I know you're just looking out for me, but I'm not leaving these women to be raped by a demon with a hard on. Castiel tilted his head to the side and a puzzled look fell over him. "Sexually excited. Like Dean with anything that has tits." There was a nod from the Angle as if he got the reference and he reached for the handle.

The two made their way to the front door. Kenzie wore a black suit with her brown hair pined neatly on top of her head. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door noticing how Castiel stared straight ahead. Everything about him was no nonsense. Then there were those few occasions when they were alone when a smile would creep across his lips; it was a rare occasion, but it was something they alone shared. That simple smile meant the world to Kenzie.

Slowly the door opened and a man stood before them staring with no emotion on his face. It caught Kenzie off guard, and it took her a moment to pull the fake FBI badge out of her pocket. "I'm Agent Renaldi and this is my partner Smith." The man looked closely at the badges. He shrugged and suddenly Kenzie noticed the bottle of jack in his hand. He took a long swig and whipped his face. "Um we wanted to ask you a few questions about your wife's death."

The man burped loudly. "Why? I already told the police everything." He leaned himself against the door farm and frowned. "I don't want to talk about it again."

Kenzie sighed, "I understand, but we believe it may be tied with another case out of state. It will just take a moment Sir."

The man leaned forward and belched right in Kenzie's face. A mixture of whisky and what she perceived to be dirty ass filled her nose. She coughed a bit, "I understand this is hard Sir, but if I could just..."

"I said NO!" He hissed and slammed the door shut. Kenzie rubbed her eyes, and looked at Castiel. "That went well."

"Maybe she knows something." Castiel's eyes were fixed to someone behind Kenzie, and she turned following his gaze.

An elderly women stood on her porch waving her arms at them. Her white hair pulled into a neat little bun on top of her round little head. Kenzie nodded, "Well it's a shot."

...

The women Kenzie and Cas now knew as Ebernice Bunt sat a tray filled with lemonade and cookies on the coffee table, and smiled sitting in the seat across from Kenzie and Castiel. She cleared her throat and took a stiff breath rubbing her small hands on her pants.

"Mr. Julias has taken to the bottle since his wife's death. Sent the kids away a few days after the funeral. Poor thing felt right apart." Ebernice sighed leaning back in her seat, and looked from Kenzie to Castiel. "He wasn't home the night it happened. He was out, and I think he blames himself for it."

Kenzie nodded, "Can you tell me what you saw?"

Ebernice sighed shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "well you won't believe me but...it was some kind of monster it was. short and gray. bald with pointy little ears and wrinkly skin. It had this musty metallic smell to it."

"You got a pretty good look at it than?" Kenzie asked writing in her journal as the lady spoke.

"Yes I was looking for Miss Pennybottom. That's my cat. She has been missing since that night. If you ask me the noises it made were the worst I've ever heard. Like somebody scratching at metal, but much louder. And Poor Mrs. Julias. She screamed for help, but the police came to late. Poor thing it kept coming back. She got sicker and sicker until... she passed on."

Kenzie took a deep breath looking at the description on her page. "Thank you Mrs. Bunt. You have been a big help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Castiel watched as Kenzie studied the computer screen then scribbles small notes in the small journal she carried. He toyed with the idea of telling her what she was looking for. He had already made her mad once though, and he wasn't even sure why. He could smell the demon however, and knew it had already smelled the purity on Kenzie. It made him sick to his stomach... or rather his vessel's stomach. Why though? He was feeling confused over the feelings for Kenzie he had been developing. Was that what this was? Feelings? He wasn't sure if it was his vessel or him. He wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and tell her exactly what she needed to know. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I can find the demon." His voice was soft. He watched as Kenzie looked up at him with a frown on her lips. He was about to be yelled at again. Normally he would just pop out to keep from dealing with the humane feelings that threatened to spill over.

"You think you could have mentioned that sooner?" Her voice was louder then she wanted it to be, but if he had known this he should have spoken up, and not let her spend all night studying the damn thing.

"I thought it would make you mad." He said softer this time. His gaze never left hers. His stare poured deep into her soul.

Kenzie sighed, and once more rubbed her eyes. "Ok so once we find it than what?"

Castiel nodded, "I think I can exorcise it. But this demon lives in nightmares. It fills you with lust, but at the same time it wants you to feel the terror. It feeds of the fright and the agony you feel."

Kenzie shivered at the thought, and Cas had said it would be attracted to her purity. For the first time she regretted being a virgin. She took a deep breath fighting the oncoming feeling that was threatening her mind. "I know how we can get its attention."

Castiel jumped from his spot on the bed, and shook his head. "Absolutely not Kenzie. I won't let you do that."

"You can just pop into my dreams like you do Deans and exorcise it like you said." Kenzie felt another shiver run up her spine as she stood and began pacing the motel room.

Castiel stood still a moment then reached out pulling her close to him in an ackwards sexualy charged hug. Her arms held him tightly as his hands found her face. I don't like this Zie."

It sent a chill up her spine at the nickname coming from his lips. He had always called her Kenzie. Something in her snapped and tears began sliding down her cheeks. "We have to do this. This thing...it can make women sick, and the woman with the child. She killed it when she realized what it was. We can't let it do this to people."

Castiel closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "Your heart is filled with so much love and faith. I don't' think you realize how much you really believe Kenzie." His thumb reached up whipping the tear away. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise, but I won't do this without someone here to watch you. Pull you out of the dream if needed."

Kenie nodded, "Hurry back ok? I don't want to be alone long." She gripped him tighter and took a deep breath, "Could I die?"

Castiel nodded slowly his eyes focusing on hers. "Yes, but I won't let that happen."

Kenzie closed her eyes, and nodded, "But if there's a chance I need you to know something."

"You don't have to say it Kenzie I already know." His lips found hers in a passionate kiss. His hands pulled her closer to him fearing it might be the last time her had to let her know what was in his heart. "We should hurry." He finally said pulling away. ""It will get dark soon, and I want everything to be ready before we do this."

Kenzie nodded stepping back as he popped out of the motel room. She felt a lump in her throat as she slipped into a pair of pink pajama shorts and a tank top. She pulled her brush out and took the tight bun out of her hair and combed the brown locks. She picked at her nails nervously. It was driving her nuts. What was taking so long? She just wanted to get it over with. Suddenly Castiel, Sam, and Dean all popped into the room.

"Let's get this over with." castiel muttered in his deep gruff voice. He didn't like it. he woudl not pretend he liked it. Risking Kenzie's life and so much more. It made a lump form in the pit of his stomach.

"Cas I am going to be alright." Kenzie's soft voice soothed Castiel for a moment. So much was runing through his mind at that moment. The realization that Kenzie felt the same he did. Feelign so much for a humane that he wanted to rip anything apart that neared her. He didn't know how to deal with these emotions.

"Ok before we start this whole thing. What's with you two? Once minuet Kenzie hates you, and the next she's trying to calm you down while you act like you're going to punch the first puppy that comes by."

Cas gave Dean a curious look. "Why would I punch a puppy?"

"It's a figure of speech dude."

Cas nodded, "It's a cruel one, and Kenzie and I are in love. I do not wish her to do this, but she insistes she will not leave the women of this town to this demon."

Something in Dean clicked at that moment. Kenzie and Castiel were in love? An angle was in love with a humane. He didn't like it. Over the last five years Kenzie had become like...no she had become his sister. Now she was in love an Angle? "She's humane Cas."

"Dean let it go! She could be in love with worse." Sam stood between the two knowing the protective big brother look in his eyes. He had seen it to many times. No wasn't the time. "Dean right now Kenzie's safety is the most important thing."

Dean nodded, "This isn't over." His voice was commanding, and he looked at Kenzie, "Cas you better not let anything happen to her."

Castiel nodded, "I won't."

Kenzie took a deep breath and sat on the bed already yawning. She hadn't slept in at least 24 hours. Possibly longer. She knew once her head hit the pillow she woudl be out. "How's this going to work Cas?"

Castiel sat next to her and took her hand in his. He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "Once you're asleep the incubus will come for you. He's already watching you. Your purity pulls him to you. He will try to...do ungodly things to you. I will; pop as you say; into your dream and preform the exorcism. It's very important that if anything goes wrong Sam and Dean you must wake her up."

Sam and Dean both nodded as Kenzie curled up on the bed. She looked from once face to the other. "I love you guys. If this turns out badly.."

"Don't say that Zie it will." Dean hissed stepping forward.

"But if it does tell my dad and Teagan I love them, and don't let Teagan destroy herself. She's lost so much already."

Sam and Dean both nodded and Castiel gave her hand one final squeeze before her eyes finally fluttered close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castiel watched as Kenzie feel into a deep sleep. His eyes moved from Dean to Sam then back again. "I didn't want to scare Kenzie, but this is more dangerous than I let on. If anything at all should happen I want you to pull her out." Castiel stood up and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. "This is an angles version of what I believe you humans call smelling salts. Hold it under her nose, and she will wake up."

Dean reached out grabbing the bottle, "How will we know if we need to pull her out?"

Castile's face was stone. No emotions were showing through his exterior. He took a deep breath, "You will see physical harm coming to her. Any sign that the dream is becoming real and pulls her out. If I get stuck in her dream so be it."

Sam shook his head standing up. "CAS no!" Castiel simple put his hand up.

"I think it's too late now Sammy."

...

Kenzie's eyes fluttered open to find herself lying in the hotel room. She looked around confused; her eyes scanning for signs she was dreaming. The room looked to real; the fading flower wallpaper, the light wood furniture, the brown carpet. Something felt off to her about this. She knew if she had not been dreaming Sam or Dean would have been there by her side. She stood up walking slowly towards the window pushing the curtains aside. The only thing she could see was a brick wall.

Her eyes scanned the rom spotting the door on the celling. She sighed looking around the room. Her eyes fell upon the small wooden table, and she scooted it under the door. Looking around the room once more she spotted a katana on the dresser. She took a deep breath picking it up, and carefully unsheathing it. She grabbed a piece of paper, and let it fall the blade slicing the paper in half. She pushed the bald back into its holder and slipped the strap over her head.

Unable to find any shoes or proper clothing she climbed onto the table jumping and grabbing the door handle twisting as she did. The door fell open, and she had to drop to her stomach to avoid being hit by it. She took a deep death looking up into the darkness. If only she had some light. She looked around seeing nothing. Then came the sound or metal being crunched as is something was chewing it.

Kenzie felt her heart jump into her throat as she look up jumping, but was too short to grab the edge of the door frame. She thought a moment; the noise was getting closer, but she could see nothing. She quickly grabbed the door handle pulling her foot onto it, and hoisting her up. The door began to swing as her right hand found the door frame. The door swung threatening to throw her off. The sound of crunching metal was right next to the table. Her foot slipped off the door only her hand keeping her from falling.

...

The three men watched as Kenzie's breath became labored. Castiel nodded, and was gone before Dean or Sam could say anything. Same stood up and moved to the bed sitting next to Kenzie. Her face was sweating. He took a deep breath. "I don't like this Dean."

Dean nodded walking to the bathroom, and returning with a damp cloth. He sat on the other side of Kenzie and began whipping the sweat form her face. "Neither do I. Infect I don't like any of it."

Sam looked at Dean and nodded, "You mean the whole Cas and Zie being in love thing?" Same shook his head. "I don't either, but what can we do?"

"Forbid her from presuming it! I like Cas and all but he will just pops in and out whenever he wants. Besides him barley knows humane emotions. How can he know what love is? He will just hurt her in the end."

Sam nodded agreeing. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now."

...

Kenzie felt claws scratching at her legs. He looked down seeing her skin being sliced. She felt the sharpness of them, and cried out as her other hand finally fond the opposite side of the door frame. She pulled herself up feeling her legs being grabbed at. She kicked, and finally pulled herself up.

She was standing next to a stone wall when she emerged from the other side of the door. She turned around but the door was gone. She took a deep breath, "Cas where are you?" She looked to both sides. She saw pipes and steam rising form very direction. She looked to be in some kind of boiler room. Which way was the right way though. Then the noisy metal crunching began. It echoed from all directions, and it was getting closer.

Kenzie took a deep breath, and ran to her left. She darted between boilers, and pipes with steam shooting out of them. Her bare feet slapping against the concrete floor. It felt as though the Incubus was right on her heels. She could feel its hot breath on her back. She reached for the katana, and swung spining around and feeling the blade connects with something. A horrible screeching echoed and she had to cover her ears dropping the blade to the ground. It slides under the boiler, and out of reach.

Kenzie turned running, and darting through the boilers and pipes once more. Maybe she had slowed the thing down. She didn't know until she felt something large hit her back. A terrible screech came from behind her as she hit the floor pined to the ground. She twisted and kicked, but whatever had her was strong, it grabbed her hips with sharp claws and flipped her over ripping and tearing at her clothing.

...

Sam and Dean watched as Kenzie thrashed back and forth. Screamed arms failing in the air. She called out Cass's name in a voice that sent panic through both Sam and Dean. There were no physical signs of harm though, and as much as they wanted to they knew they could not bring her out of the nightmare yet.

...

Kenzie felt claws scratching at her body, and teeth biting her. She felt the creature's excitement at her fighting it. She laws felt a strange sense of lust. She was confused, and then remembered Castile's words. The creature was messing with her head. Her purity as CAS called it was attracting it to her. "CASTIEL WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

"I'm here!" Came the deep voice she was listening for. She felt sprinkles of what she deemed to be holy water and the creature began screaming it terrible scream, but it's attraction to Kenzie was too strong as Cas began speaking Enchain. His words floated form his lips and the creature screamed in pain. Kenzie felt a claw hit her side, and she screamed out in pain.

"GET HER OUT!" CAS screamed.

...

Sam noticed a deep gash appear on Kenzie's side. Her blotted up pointing at it. "There is getting her out of there Dean.

Dean stood up reaching in his pocket, but not finding the bottle. "It's gone!" Dean hissed looking frantically around the room.

Sam reached down shaking Kenzie, "WAKE UP ZIE!" he scrammed shaking her violently.

Dean ran to the bathroom spotting the bottle in a small space between the wall and the sink. He crouched down reaching in. It was just out of his reach. He cursed out loud hearing Sam frantically trying to wake Kenzie up. He reached further feeling his fingers grasp at the bottle, a den pulled it out.

Acting as fast as her could the cap was off by the time her made it to the bed, and he ran the bottle under Kenzie's nose. She bolted upright and looked around the room. Her breathing was heavy, and the gash on her side hurt. She shook her head, and looked from Sam to Dean. "Where's Cas?"

"I'm here! Cam the familiar voice as CAS ran to Kenzie pulling her into his arms. "I'm always going to be here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzie took a deep breath and laid back on Dean's impala. It had been two months since the incubus case, and she had a nasty score left as a reminder. She also had not spoken to Castiel since then. She could tell her three companions had their own opinions about it, but there had been no time to bring it up.

Dean handed Sam and Teagan a beer then slid a Pepsi to Kenzie. The one time she had tried a beer she spit it out hitting Dean in the face then proclaimed it tasted like hot stanky ass. Dean popped the top on his beer and sat next to Kenzie on the hood of the impala. Sam sat on the other side, and Teagan sat on the ground tossing small stones into the lake in front of them.

"So um..Zie there's something we all need to discuss." He rubbed his right hand on his pants than looked at Kenzie.

"It's about me and Cas right?" Kenzie knew is was coming. She had helped to avoid it though.

"Kenzie a relationship in our line of work is hard enough, but you add one of them being an angel to the mix; it like mixing Chlorine and Ammonia. Sam sighed shaking his head.

"He's never even around Zie. Neither of you stay in one place for long. You always bale Zie. Anytime anything gets to heated. How you gonna do that to an Angel." Teagan tossed another stone in the water then stood up.

Kenzie took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm. Once more she felt the unfamiliar sting of hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She coughed a little, then sat up picking at her fingernails. "Why is it anyone else's business?"

Dean sighed putting an arm around her shoulder, "Because we are gonna be the ones picking up the pieces when it's over."

Kenzie sighed nodding, "I know." She closed her eyes fighting the tears. "I guess you are right." Her voice was barley a whisper, and when she was done she slipped off the impala and walked away from the group.

Teagan followed her grabbing her best friend in a hug, "In our line of work we don't have the option of listening to our hearts."

Kenzie whipped the tears that had finally spilled over away, "I will talk to him."

...

Kenzie slid the laptop to Teagan. "Seven people have gone missing in the last seven weeks. There have also been several victims dying of a broken neck. With get this. Strange puncture wounds in their necks."

Teagan scanned the page, then looked at Kenzie, "Sounds like vamps. Possibly a lot of them. Do you think it's safe for us? Maybe we should let someone else take this one."

Kemzie frowned, "Why would we do that we are so close?"

Teagan sighed, and rubbed her tired eyes, "Because you have been nonstop for a month. Before that it was two. I am tired Kenzie. We can take a break we are not the only game in town you know." Teagan sighed knowing how Kenzie worked. She would avoid the inevitable at all cost. "Besides don't you have a certain conversation with a certain Angel to have?\"

Kenzie sighed, "I don't know if I can do that." She stood up and tossed a twenty on the table.

"I know it's hard but you have to get it over with?" Tegan followed Kenzie out the door.

"Why becasue everyone else thinks they get to control who I love?" Kenzie's voice was rising. She was getting sick of being bossed around all the time.

Teagan shook her head, "No because you will break his heart. Once things start to get serious you will check out. That's just you."

Kenzie's fists balled up as her temper began to rise, "Mind your own business Teagan."

Teagan shook her head, "You are gonna rip his heart out. Hasn't he been through enough?"

Before Kenzie could stop herself her fist was connecting with Teagan's face, then the left fist was connecting. She kicked her best friend in the stomach sending her flying backwards than walked over to the bronco tossing Teagan's bags onto the ground. She slammed the back shut and climbed it starting the truck and speeding off.

...

"What's up Teagan?" Sam's voice chided, "Wait what...slow down...Zie did what?"

Dean looked at Sam and frowned, "What's going on Sammy?"

Sam held up a finger signaling him to wait a minuet. "We are thousands of miles away from you. Try calling Cas have him pop you to the Blue Mountain inn." Sam hung the phone up and stared at it a moment before turning to look at Dean. He was met with a frown. "Kenzie punched Teagan in the face then left her on the side of the road in Illinois."

...

"I don't understand if Kenzie is your friend why would she hit you?" Castiel stared confused at Teagan. He didn't understand humans and their reactions to things.

Teagan took a deep breath and slowly let is exhale, "Because we kept telling her you guys were a bad idea. I told her she was going to break you heart, and it pissed her off."

Castiel stared at her a moment before speaking. "So this is because we love one another?"

Dean sighed, "It's gonna end badly then She will be hurt. Both of you will, but especially her." Dean cracked his knuckles, "Neither of you ever stay in one place for two long."

"I understand; we did not thing this through." With that Castiel was gone.

...

"You hit Teagan because we are in love." Castiel's voice floated through the bronco causing Kenzie to let out a yelp, and the vehicle swerved a bit.

"Geesh! You scared me!" Kenzie took a deep breath and glanced at him. "That's not exactly true...in so many words."

"We should how do you humans put it…just be friends." Castiel said with a sound of flapping wings.

Kenzie turned her head to look at him but her was gone. She felt a strange tugging at her heart and felt as if she would throw up at any moment. It was like being stabbed over and over. She was now regretting ever letting him in.


	6. News

I have not gave up on this story just got a little stuck at the moment. I did not plan this story out and it is taking a turn in a different direction than I originally thought I was going, and now I have to step back and take a look at it to figure out where it is going. So fret not I am working on it. Just a little stuck and trying to find out where I am going. It's a surprise even to me. In the mean time I have another story I working on.. actually several i have in mind. All supernatural stories. This one I am in the planning process. It's a sisfic. I also am working on one based off something I hope is completely different. Possibly a spin-off of something else not quite sure how I am gonna work that one. There are others but right now I am focusing on Broken Wings and the sisfic. anyhow just wanted you guys to know this one is on the works just taking me a bit longer than i though. So stay with me. You guys can always send me a review.

You can find more info on my stories on tumblr. Slvrlipes1982 or drop me a line a slvrlipes1982 for anything story related.


End file.
